moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kezan
Kezan (KEH-zawn) is a tropical island in the South Seas and the homeland of the goblin race. Before the Cataclysm, which destroyed the island's shores and caused its volcano, Mount Kajaro to erupt, it was the hub of the goblin trade empire from the underground city of Undermine. History In the beginning, the area which would later be known as Kezan was nought but a small dot of tropical rainforest that grew around the mighty volcanoe of Mount Kajaro. Regular vulcanic eruptions had infused the ground with vast amounts of minerals, making the area extremely fertile. Additionally, the volcanoe had surfaced large deposits of valuable minerals rarely found so close to the surface. Perhaps the most important of these was kaja´mite, a powerfull type of mineral which could radically alter the brain functions of those who consumed it. It´s most prevelant ability however was its capability of increasing the consuments intelligence drastically. Naturally, this treasure chest of nature soon attracted a race of small, ape like creatures that had previously dwelt within the steaming jungles near Ulduar. Over the course of but a few generations, these primitive beings were altered into a highly intelligent race who called themselves "Goblins". All of this changed however, when the Sundering happened. As the land was torn appart, the island was cut of from the surrounding landmasses and left in the open sea. On it´s own, this might not even have had all that much of an effect on the Goblins, but as a result of the Sundering, most of the kaja´mite was buried deep within the earth, outside of the Goblins´ reach. Gradually, as the Goblins lost more and more of their intelligence, aswell as their civilization. Within a few generation, the Goblins were back to beeing simple hunters and gatherers, sometimes primitive farmers, the glory of their ancient culture mostly forgotten. A few hundred years later, strange sails appeared of Kezans pristine beaches. Trolls of the Zandalari empire discovered the island in search of ressources. Shortly after making landfall, the explorers stumbled upon the Goblins, who greeted them openly. Whilst examinig the island, one of the explorers detected a rare crevice deep within the island bedrock. Within the crevice, he came upon one of the last reachable deposits of kaja´mite on the entire island. He immeadiatly immediately recognised the minerals as highly magically potent and decided to bring a probe with him when he got home. This dicovery would have a huge impact on both Zandalari and Goblin history, for the high priests of the Zandalari concluded the substance to be holy to the Loa and besieged the current High King of the Zandalari to secure the mineral for his people. The High King, who inturn saw this as a good opportunity to gain a large territory of good farmland and a strategically important harbour, agreed. Soon, a colony was established on the island and mining began. As time passed however, a new problem became obvious to the Zandalari: they simply didn´t have the Trollpower to ensure a steady influx of kaja´mite. Mining was dangerous and not a lot of Zandalari were willing to give up their comfortable homes in Zul´Dazar for some remote colony at the end of the world where they should perform hard labour beneath the ground. Luckily though, there was a solution to this problem: if the Zandalari didn´t have enough workers, they could simply "aquire" more of them. And who would be better fitting then the very people who already inahbited the area and were small enough to effortlessly fit into even the most confined of tunnels? In time, the Zandalari started to ensalve more and more of the native Goblin tribes. The Zandalari then went on to tame the jungle enviroment more and more, as they had done in their own home of Zuldazar. Whilst labour continued beneath the surface, farms, settlements, reffineries and docks were set uo above ground. Large swaths of rainforest were cut down to be used in construction of these buildings and the Zandalari Navy. Within a few hundred years, the jungle had mostly given way to fields and cities and the majority of Goblins were know slaves to the Zandalari. Live was hard for these pour sould, and few ever managed to rise out of their desolate lives. Any riots were soon surpressed by the technologically and physically superior Zandalari. What the Zandalari had not realized however, was the creeping effect the constant exposure to kaja´mite had upon the Goblins. Even if they only breathed it in form of dust, this was still enough to gradually, over the course of generations, increase their intelligence. The change came during a dark chapter of Zandalari history, when the empire was largely destabelized by internal conflict. For years, the Goblins had planned their uprising, and when it was time, they completely overwhelmed the Zandalari. Their where ten times as many Goblins then Trolls living on the island, and in a few hours, the majority of these Goblins were up in arms. Not only were the Zandalari forces on the island broken, but the Goblins even managed to capture a number of Zandalari ships. Attempts to recapture the islands failed and half a decade later, the Zandalari finally signed the Kezan Independence Treaty, in which they not only recognized Goblin independence but also had to establish a fifty-miles safezone around the island of Kezan, in which they were not allowed to have battleships. The Goblins cheered, for they saw their freedom ensured once and for all. However, it is also said that the revolution devours its own children, and of no revolution was this truer than of the Great Goblin Revolution. The Goblins, for all their ingenuity and cunning, had no real concept of government and after centuries of slavery, they quite simply weren´t used to making political decisions above their most simple needs. Many a Goblin hero from the Great Goblin Uprising could be heared openly proclaiming that of course he had done most of the work and because of that, he deserved to rule. Problem was, of course, that he would have a lot of opposition from other Goblins who thought themselves the rightfull ruler. Soon, violence started to stir. It began with backyard beatings, went on to street battles and ended in a full on civil war. Many are the tales of this time amongst the Goblins, and with a reason. The Arsenals of Kezan were filled with Zandalari weapons, which devastated the landscape. Category:South Sea Category:Islands Category:Goblin